Your Song, part 1: After All
by The Writer0214
Summary: Okay, this is it! Finally I hope ! Finally edited and revised my story! T/K pairing. A songfic based on Cher and Peter Cetera's "After All." Tommy and Kim find each other again after 12 long years. Feel free to R&R.


After All

By PRfan4ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, nor do I own After All.

A/N: A songfic Tommy and Kim finally talk things over after 12 long years, and find that they still love each other. Oneshot. Please R&R.

_Well, here we are again;_

_****__I guess it must be fate._

_****__We've tried it on our own,_

_****__But deep inside we've known_

_****__We'd be back to set things straight.__****_

Tommy Oliver lay down on the couch, rubbed his eyes, and took off his glasses. He was tired, his eyes hurt—another battle today. He needed a break—a hiatus. He needed to stop being a Ranger, just for a while, though he knew it was impossible. He also needed to stop being a teacher, just for a while. That was impossible as well. On the floor, beside the couch lay Tommy's pit bull Sam. Sam was a gift to him by Kimberly. Kimberly. That name always brought with it a lot of emotions—mixed emotions. He hadn't seen her for twelve years. Was it possible that he still loved her? _Don't be silly, Thomas James Oliver! You know the answer to that_, he reasoned. He's always known the answer, and the answer was yes. He didn't fall out of love with her. Katherine was a rebound, so was Heather—the girl he met during the ski trip. Hayley was a rebound as well. Deep down, he knew the truth. He _still_ loved her. He just didn't want to admit it. He turned over to his side, and with his right hand, scratched the dog's nape. She was always happy when he did that. She wagged her tail. "Do you think she still thinks of me, Sam? After twelve years?" The dog whined, in response, as if to say _Keep me out of your problems, mister!_ "Does she still love me?" This time, he was talking to himself, rather than to the dog. "I'd better go call her." Without another word from its master, the dog got up, picked the cordless phone from off its base, carrying it in her mouth. She seemed to agree. She dropped the phone onto Tommy's lap. Tommy wiped it first, and then stroked her. "Good girl!" He dialed Kim's apartment, hoping she would answer. Yes, he knew deep down inside that they'll be back to set things straight.

_****__I still remember when_

_****__Your kiss was so brand new._

_****__Every memory repeats,_

_****__Every step I take retreats,_

_****__Every journey always brings me back to you._

Kimberly Hart was in the bathtub, relaxing, after a hard day of coaching gymnastics. She always thought it was a life-long dream—to be a gymnast. After winning several gold medals for the U.S. team, she retired as a gymnast, and turned her attention to coaching. She was dissatisfied. Suddenly, her thoughts were somewhere else. Her real dream—her real life-long dream. Tommy Oliver.

_"We miss you."_

_"You were a team long before I showed up. Everything will be back to normal before long."_

_"_I _miss you."_

That's how it was. At the lake. That was where she and Tommy had first kissed. She still remembered it like it was just yesterday. She could still taste his lips, the way he held her, the way he spun her around when she said yes to him. Everything. She was still thinking of him after all these years. She could only hope that Tommy was still thinking of her too. She was reliving that moment in her life, when the phone rang. She got out of the tub, dried herself with a towel, put her robe on, and ran to answer the phone. _That must be Jason! Now, what!? Maybe that's Trini!_

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Kim! It's me, Tommy. I just... Uh, I..." silence.

"Tommy? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here."

"Kim, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure! I'll come over to Reefside. It's just a 1-hour drive from here."

"No, Kim. I'm driving down there, to see you. Let's meet at the lake."

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Great! I'll see you there, then!" Click.

After Tommy hung up, Kimberly did the same. Phone in her hand, she collapsed onto the bed, letting out a squeal.

"Oh, my gosh," she said, breathlessly. _Tommy wants to meet me at the lake? Oh, my gosh! What am I going to do!?_

_****__****__After All the stops and starts,_

_****__We keep coming back to these two hearts,_

_****__Two angels who've been rescued from the fall._

_****__After All that we've been through,_

_****__It all comes down to me and you._

_****__I guess it's meant to be_

_****__Forever you and me, _

_After All.__****_

Tommy reached Angel Grove Park, just in time to meet Kimberly. He was nervous. It was the first time again, in years, that he'd see her. _Nice going, Tommy! I shouldn't have gone!_ He kept on walking, until he got to the lake. There, in the moonlight was Kimberly Hart, the woman he had always loved. Her back was turned to him, but he still recognized her, after all these years. She had the same hair length, since he saw her last, was still wearing a pink blouse and jeans. His heart skipped a beat. _This has got to be a dream._ Just then, Kim turned to face him.

"Kim?" Tommy started.

"Tommy!" Kimberly replied, in surprise. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too, Kim."

Kimberly's smile faded. It was clear that Tommy was still hurting.

"How've you been?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm fine," after a moment's hesitation, "Actually, I'm not." She looked at him, surprised. Surprised that he still loved her. Surprised that he still pined for her. Surprised that he could forgive her. There was a tone in his voice that said it.

"You're... _not?_"

"No, Kim, I'm not. I miss you. I still love you." Tears welled up in Kimberly's eyes as she heard those words. "I only want to know one thing, Kim. _Why?_"

"Because I thought," she said, choking, "if I let you go, and you came back to me, then it was meant to be. I was hurt, Tommy! I still hurt! Twelve years, and you didn't come back to me!" For a moment, Tommy was angry. _If I let you go, and you came back, it's meant to be!? Where's the logic in that, Kim?_ he thought.

"You let me go, because you believed that if I came back to you, it was, as you say, meant to be? Is that it?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Tommy!" Kimberly cried, "There was on other guy!"

"All these years, Kim! All these years, I never came back to you, believing you were happy with another man! Damn it, Kimberly!" All of a sudden, a new emotion took hold of Tommy. It defeated all the anger, the hatred, and the bitterness inside him. It was love. He took her in his arms and kissed her. Passionately. Their mouths locked, and Tommy's tongue came in contact with Kimberly's, touching, slipping, sliding, searching, reaching down, yearning for her. He still loved her. He longed for her, ached for her. Kimberly's knees weakened, and her legs gave way. She had to hold on to Tommy. Tighter. She returned his kisses, until both of them had to break for air. They were hot with pent-up passions. Twelve long years of waiting, yearning, wishing one would come back to the other. After all the stops and starts, they kept coming back to those two hearts...

"I still love you, Kim," Tommy said, catching his breath, and looking into her eyes, "I always have. Always will. It's not over for me."

"I've always loved you, Tommy."

_After all... I guess, it's meant to be. Forever. You and me_, Kimberly thought, as she looked back into those eyes.

_****__When love is truly right_

_****__(This time it's truly right.)_

_****__It lives from year to year._

_****__It changes as it goes,_

_****__Oh, and on the way it grows,_

_****__But it never disappears,__****_

When love is truly right... This time, it was, indeed... It was a Saturday, that day. Tommy was thankful that school was out. He rolled over to his side, pulled Kimberly's body closer to him, kissed her, and stroked her hair, gently. He ran his hand down her spine.

"Morning, Beautiful," he said, against her mouth. Kim let out a moan.

"Morning, Handsome," she said, sleepily. _I must be dreaming. Tommy can't be here. This is a dream,_ she thought to herself. As if he had just read her mind, Tommy said, "You're not dreaming. If you are, then I'm dreaming too. But I know I'm not."

Sure enough, she was convinced it wasn't a dream. Looking in his eyes, she said, "How did you manage without me, all these years, Tommy?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I still love you. It was your love that kept me going. My love for you grew with the passing years. It never died, never disappeared."

"Did it ever change?" she asked.

"It did, but in a good way. From our high school puppy love, it changed into something neither of us can explain. I knew someday, you'd come back to me."

_****__After All the stops and starts,_

_****__We keep coming back to these two hearts,_

_****__Two angels who've been rescued from the fall._

_****__After All that we've been through,_

_****__It all comes down to me and you._

_****__I guess it's meant to be,_

_****__Forever you and me, _

_After All._

_****__****__Always just beyond my touch,_

_****__You know I needed you so much._

_****__After All, what else is livin' for?_

Tommy kissed her neck, then, held her closer. She was just beyond his touch. She knew that Tommy needed her so much. _All these years,_ Tommy thought,_ I was only existing, not living. But now with her, I can really say that I'm living. After all, what else is living for?_


End file.
